Midnight's Child
by Kassia2
Summary: Spike and Buffy have an abnormal child with unusal powers. Her presence tells Buffy she is evil, but Buffy refuses to believe that and tries to accept her daughter.
1. Prologue

Midnight's Child  
  
By Kalika-Chan  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic for BTVS. I've watched it before, but only recently became a fan.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy have an abnormal child with unusal powers.  
  
This is rated R, but there is swearing and dirty talk.  
  
Prologue- Day One  
  
Buffy watched her daughter with her arms folded. They were outdoors. The whole scoobies gang, with the exception of Spike, though he had become rather attached to the whole group, even Xander.  
  
Kyirra made no reaction to the bright, sizzling sun. Buffy shook her head in disbelief of her only daughter, now 14. Two weeks, it had been, two full weeks. And she had already aged 14 years. Kyirra's growth seemed to halt right there, even if she could pass for 16, maybe older. Sure Kyirra was only half-vampire, but crucifixes and holy water had no effect on her. Neither did the sun. She just looked at it like she did with any other object.  
  
Kyirra wasn't like any she had known. Extremely powerful, with psyche abilities. Willow told her Kyirra had the power of manipulation, but it only lasted a couple of hours since Kyirra was still young and hadn't had enough time to develop it. Besides that, she was born with superb fighting skills, mastering diverse forms of martial arts and she seemed to know the future, or bits of it. She knew who her mother was, her father was, and everyone else without saying or asking anything. She just seemed to rip the information from their minds.  
  
Buffy refused to believe her daughter was evil.  
  
Kyirra had flowing, long black hair, bright blue-purple eyes framed with sparkly lashes. She had her mother's button nose and her father's strong jaw and chin.  
  
She was like her father, but she was not evil.  
  
Buffy bit her lip. What was happening to her? She had always wanted a child, a daughter, no less. But she wasn't normal. Buffy could tell the day she realized she was pregnant. The child was developing too fast. Even for a vampire.  
  
Spike was back in his crypt, feeding himself after going so long without blood. He didn't like the situation either, but that wasn't a given choice to both of them. Not so much to think about, Buffy had ordered him away just like she usually did.  
  
She wished Giles were back. Then he could help get everything back in order again. Buffy had tried phoning him, but he wasn't home and leaving a message just didn't seem right. She needed to actually talk to him, not pass notes like in fourth grade. Worry and grief turned her face upside down. She looked older, tired, and beaten. Lovely.  
  
Willow came outside and stood by her best friend, watching Dawn, Xander, Tara, and Kyirra have a picnic. Her world was collapsing at that moment too. Tara wasn't speaking to her much, but she suspected things would never be normal again. After all, you got a vampire slayer and the vampire, two witches, a vengeance demon and her beau, and a Key that could very well bring destruction to the whole world. Now they had Kyirra, who was more uncontrollable and evil than her own father. Kyirra. Willow hated to admit that she was more powerful than any being she has ever encountered before, including Glory. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't meant to be. But it happened, and it had to happen to them. Maybe it was the Fates, but Buffy and her friends had given their all to protect the world from evil, and what do they get in return?  
  
You'd think they'd be featured in a comic of some sort and be signing autographs and having the time of their life. Dreams, that was all they were, dreams. Hopeless ones that would never happen. Willow especially felt bad for Buffy. Here she was, standing alone, with all her strength. Her only happiness was in Heaven, but she had to go and bring her back, tearing her best friend away from the very thing that made her happy. She brought up the courage to speak.  
  
"I've tested her, Buffy. Her IQ appears off the charts. She's very smart." Willow said, trying to sound cheerful. Her mood faded when she saw the sullen look on Buffy's face. She heard her sigh.  
  
"I don't care about that. I don't care if my daughter's the stupidest thing ever, I still love her."  
  
"I know, Buffy. I just thought you might want to know."  
  
"Thanks, Willow."  
  
"You're welcome, B. We're always here for you."  
  
Silence. Then  
  
"Its' been about two weeks, and she's already 14. How can this be? Am I dreaming again?"  
  
"I don't think so, Buffy. Everything seems so real. It's ok, we'll get through it."  
  
"No, it's not ok. What is she?"  
  
"I don't know, but whatever she is, she's still your daughter. And Spike's."  
  
A/N: Hey it's the prologue, it's suppose to be short. Sry, the next chapters will be longer. Pwease review. ^^ 


	2. Darkness Before Dawn

Midnight's Child  
  
By Kalika-Chan  
  
A/N: This is the first chapter of Midnight's Child. I don't own anyone of the characters except for Kyirra. Chapter One takes place two weeks before Day One, where Buffy finds out she's pregnant.  
  
Chapter One— Two Weeks before— Darkness Before Dawn  
  
The morning air left a cool breeze on Buffy's cheek. The curtains lifted and woke her up. She felt another body stirring beside her. Spike. Why was he here?  
  
Her skin shivered when she heard him sigh. Oh, right. Last night. Spike had waited for her as usual after patrol. Once, again, they got into a fight, then shagged a bit before daylight. This time, they had returned to Buffy's house. She didn't like it. Not the sex part, but the part where she punches him silly and then straddles him the next. Buffy didn't know how long she could keep this up. He was bound to talk sometime. But sometime wasn't now.  
  
One day, Spike would get up, clear his head and realize what she's doing to him. Twisting his heart, letting him touch, but not love, which he had so desperately wanted. Spike stood beside her through thick and thin, but how much can a person take?  
  
Thinking hurt her head.  
  
She groaned at the thought of getting up. After last night, she just didn't have enough energy. Apparently, Spike had the same idea. He took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh air, then whispered her name softly. She was disgusted, it was Spike after all. But she knew she needed him. He was the only one who made her feel, who set her inner Buffy on fire.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
Spike didn't answer, but instead, reaching over and gently started rubbing her back with his hand. It was awfully comforting, Buffy hated to admit it. They stayed like that for a few minutes. She felt totally at peace.  
  
"Do we have to get up?" She murmured.  
  
"'fraid so, luv."  
  
Buffy didn't want to move. Her mouth felt incredibly dry. She heard Spike slid off the bed next to her. Buffy closed her eyes again, hoping to get more rest.  
  
"C'mon, Summers. Bright morning start." With that, Spike disappeared downstairs. Buffy moaned and turned over.  
  
She found Spike in the kitchen, sitting on the table again. He was feeding out of a blood packet, his vamp face plastered on. He stopped when he saw her, and put down the blood, his human mask returning. Spike cleared his throat and quietly greeted his lover. Buffy could practically hear her heart breaking for him. He was trying so hard to be good for her.  
  
"It's ok, Spike. It doesn't really bother me. Anymore."  
  
She watched as he grinned at her, then continued where he left off. Buffy started making breakfast for her and Dawn. She remembered she had school today, but she wasn't feeling her best.  
  
Dawn came bounding down the stairs before Buffy could go and wake her. She wasn't that surprised to find Spike in the kitchen, leaning over with his mouth attached to her sister's neck. Somehow, she knew he wasn't biting her by the expression on the slayer's face.  
  
Dawn felt she shouldn't intrude, but she wanted breakfast and Spike was still nibbling away. She pursed her lips together, trying to speak.  
  
"HEY SPIKE!"  
  
Spike almost tumbled backwards in shock. Buffy's eyes darted opened and stared at her sister, then the Spike who was mumbling like an idiot. Oh, well. He always was an idiot.  
  
"Morning, Niblet. Uhh…I was just helping your sister with…something…that she…needed." He didn't blush, vampires couldn't blush, but Dawn sensed his embarrassment. After all, he wasn't exactly lying.  
  
Dawn thought this was the time to tell the two. Buffy stammered for something to support Spike.  
  
"It's ok, I know you're sleeping with my sister. Don't worry about it."  
  
Dawn looked from Buffy to her beau. Maybe beau was too strong of a word. For Pete's sake, her sister hated the guy, yet she was sleeping with him. Somehow, she knew Buffy didn't really hate Spike.  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She folded her hands and tried to comfort Dawn.  
  
"Do the others know?" Spike asked, saving Buffy from speaking. Dawn watched as he lifted the flask to his lips before answering.  
  
She shrugged. "Not that I know of, but I think Willow is starting to catch on."  
  
Buffy's voice came out nervously. "H-how'd you find out? I-I mean-" She shoot a glance at Spike, glaring at him. 'I didn't tell her', he mouthed. Spike gave her an innocent look.  
  
Dawn shrugged again. " I don't know. Noises, I guess. Plus finding Spike here more than usual kinda struck me."  
  
"Ok, Dawny, just try to keep it a secret. For now, ok?" Buffy spoke, twisting her hands together, trying to inch away from Spike.  
  
"Ok. Whatever. I mean, its not like it's a big deal or anything. It was just bound to happen. Boy, Buffy, have you got it bad." Dawn grinned, pulled out an apple and walked out. Buffy sighed and turned back towards Spike. He was grinning again.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, Buffy. You really got it bad." He said, smirking, and wiping the blood away.  
  
"You're a pig, Spike."  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
Buffy moaned again. All day she had been feeling sick. She canceled school, and just her luck, Spike had decided to stay. He couldn't go out anyway, it was daylight. Buffy told him to go burn himself, but he really didn't want to. He kept insisting her to go to a doctor for am examination. She persisted. Buffy never listened. She never reasoned. She always got her way.  
  
"Luv, I hate seeing you like this."  
  
"Then go."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not."  
  
"It's bloody daylight, that's way."  
  
Buffy took a nearby blanket from her resting position on the couch and threw it at him.  
  
"You're suffering."  
  
"Damn, you're right."  
  
"Buffy."  
  
She hesitated. He almost never used her real name. It was slayer, Summers, pet, luv, or any other little names he could think of in bed.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me."  
  
"You've got it bad."  
  
"Spike, I'm serious!"  
  
"I am too!"  
  
"That isn't why I'm feeling so crappy!"  
  
"Then why?!"  
  
Buffy signed. "I don't know, Spike."  
  
He almost told her he knew.  
  
She slept the whole day on the sofa. Eventually, Willow came by after school.  
  
She had heard. "Hey, Buffy." She paused, a little shocked to find Spike sitting next to the sleeping form of Buffy. "Spike."  
  
"Red."  
  
"Buffy, you ok?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. Well. Here, I've got just the time. Give me five minutes and I'll have it whipped up." Will got up and went to the kitchen.  
  
She came back to find Buffy in the same position, but Spike pacing back and forth in front of her. She pretended not to notice.  
  
"Hey, Will." Buffy said, starting to sit up. Her voice came out hoarse. Spike reached down and caught her hand Buffy wasn't protesting. Willow set the mug of her healing potion down.  
  
"I'm ok." Buffy said after a moment of silence. She glanced up at Spike's concerned face. He responded by rubbing the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb. Willow watched the two.  
  
"Is there something I should know?"  
  
Spike stayed silent, not knowing whether she wanted him to tell Will about them or not.  
  
Buffy sighed. "W-we're, me and Spike, are…together. Like, umm…"  
  
"Oh. Right. I-I could guess." Willow chuckled lightly and sat down.  
  
"I'm ok." Buffy said again without being asked. She had let go of Spike's hand and cradled her head in her arms. She felt like splitting.  
  
Spike was silent. He knew what was going on. He knew what was happening. He also knew it was his, but that was clearly impossible, yet it was happening. The blonde vampire was reluctant to tell his slayer what he knew, in fear she wouldn't accept it. His lip curled in frustration and he wrapped an arm around the pained Buffy. She sighed and leaned against him. Spike knew he was overprotecting her. But Buffy didn't seem to mind. In fact, she wanted him to protect her, to save her, and to guide her, just as Giles did. But Giles left so now she had to hide behind Spike.  
  
"Buffy, the potion will make you feel better." Willow held it out to her.  
  
"No it won't." Spike stood and took it away from Buffy's grasp.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, confused. She had thought Spike really cared for her. A moment of panic passed.  
  
"I said that won't help." He repeated, looking at Buffy, his eyes shining softly.  
  
Buffy was even more confused. "Spike, what are you talking about?" Her eyes furrowed.  
  
He sat down and gently took her hands in his hands.  
  
"You're pregnant, luv."  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
Willow had been the one to faint. Buffy stared in shock at him, her mouth opened.  
  
Spike reached up and pushed her jaw shut. "Blink, luv."  
  
Buffy blinked.  
  
The next few hours they spent arguing about how vampires couldn't reproduce, how Buffy wanted a daughter, how to wake Willow, how to tell the others, and what will they do.  
  
By that evening, everyone knew. They had called Giles, and luckily, he was there. He stammered for an answer. Buffy had come back wrong, Buffy was with Spike, Buffy was pregnant. He told him he needed to call them back.  
  
The next morning was the worst. Spike had decided to spend the night again, not daring to ask Buffy in case she rejected him. She didn't seem to protest as he climbed into bed next to her. The morning was the worst. Spike had been sleeping peacefully, the first real sleep he got since Buffy. He found her screaming in the bathroom.  
  
"What's wrong, pet?" One glance told him. Buffy's pregnancy showed. One night and already her stomach bulged through her nightgown. The baby had grown.  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
Dawn had been the happiest. While Buffy and Spike were happy, Buffy was more freaked and pissed. Spike couldn't explain to her how she got pregnant. He didn't know himself. But he knew when she was pregnant.  
  
Friday afternoon, Dawn came back from school to the Magic Box. Willow was studying there, trying to explain the vampire theory.  
  
"Hey Dawny." She greeted her.  
  
"Hey Will. Found anything yet?"  
  
"Nope. All it says is vamps can't produce. It's just not the way it works."  
  
"Well, I'm going to eat something.'  
  
"Haha, ok. Always thinking about your stomach. Turning into Spike."  
  
"That's not true!" She laughed off. Dawn was secretly pleased. She liked Spike.  
  
Minutes later, the sister herself came down the stairs. Willow and Dawn stared at her in silence as Buffy's bulging stomach appeared through her shirt. She realized she hadn't told them about the baby's supernatural super-speed growth. It took a while to explain. That had been 2 days ago.  
  
Dawn was discussing movies with the others when she heard it.  
  
Buffy broke down, collapsing on the steps of the Magic Box. It was time. She just knew it. Her slayer sense told her. The others rushed to her aid, asking her questions she couldn't hear, holding out hands she couldn't see.  
  
Spike.  
  
Where was he?  
  
Oh, my god, she needed him. Buffy felt his hand take hers, and rest another on her belly.  
  
15 minutes later, her nameless daughter was born. A girl. A daughter. An abnormal daughter. All hers.  
  
Everyone was silent. The baby did not whine or cry or fuss. It was silent except for its breathing. She moved her large purple-blue eyes, staring up at her mother who cradled her in her arms.  
  
The eyes blinked.  
  
Buffy choked back tears. Her daughter.  
  
"Kyirra." The name pounced from her lips. "Kyirra." She said again.  
  
She didn't know what it meant. She didn't know where it came from. She just knew it was her daughter  
  
A/N: Wow, this chapter was fast! Ok, now I need your help. Should Dru came back or not??? Pwease R+R^^ 


	3. Fear

Midnight's Child  
  
By Kalika-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone of the BTVS characters, only Kyirra is mine.  
  
Chapter 2—Fearless Soul  
  
*The young girl stood upon the roof of the high skyscrapers. She took in the view as if it was her every morning watch. Breathing in the fresh, clean air, she could hear the birds cry out as they searched for their next meal. She sat down, just like she had since her resurrection. Closing her eyes, she smiled and tilted her head back, letting the breeze fluff her soft, golden hair. Everything was so peaceful and calm.    
  
Remembering their battle against Glory, she cried. Why couldn't she see? Why couldn't glory realize she would never win. Even if Buffy was the slayer, she did not enjoy the killing. She was meant to destroy vampires and demons, not Gods and Goddesses. She felt as if she was on the wrong side of everything.  
  
Peaceful as everything was now, Buffy could not forget the past.  
  
The roar of the city sounded like a thunder drum when the storms came. Light haired and bright-eyed, Buffy could hear almost the waves and tides crashing in on the beach and the rocks she liked so much. Sunnydale was now SunnyHell. Buffy didn't mind much; she liked living with her friends.  
  
She blinked.  
  
Something was wrong, she could already tell. The atmosphere was changing. The surrounding landscape was dark and gloomy, where it once has lush green plants, flowers bloomed everywhere and the city shone brightly. It wasn't as if a cloud had passed over the city, it was as if the city was covered with layers of darkness. Buffy had a sudden chill. Did the Powers have a change of heart? She sensed evil in the air. It filled her nose, her mouth and her lungs. So powerful it was almost choking her.  
  
Turning around, Buffy saw the once beautiful little town of Sunnydale turn to chaos.  
  
It wasn't so great now.  
  
Instead of the usual hustle and bustle, chaos flamed through the city. Little kids were crying in the streets that were now plied with thrash, people everywhere fighting, shouting, and the scoobies running down the streets. It had turned into a savage moor.  
  
Buffy gapped at the scene before her. How could her lovely Sunnydale turn like this?  
  
She needed to get down there, but it was as if she was frozen still. She couldn't move at all. Trying to place just one foot ahead of her, she failed miserably. Now what? She couldn't even move. People seemed to move farther always from her as she tried to call out. The scoobies couldn't hear her either. Yelling at the top of her lungs, she called them to stop. They wouldn't.  
  
She looked about, trying to find a way to end this madness. Looking down, she realized she was in her slayer outfit. But that wasn't why she was surprised. She saw that her hands were stained with blood. Bright, red blood* human* blood, still wet and dripping from her hand. Buffy lifted them up to examine them more closely. She felt sick. Never in her life had she killed an innocent.  
  
Then she heard it. Very soft at first, but it grew louder, as if it was coming toward her. Buffy turned around quickly, where the sound was coming from. It seemed to be a voice, a soft, gentle, woman's voice, singing… There it was again. Buffy could almost hear the words now:  
  
1.1 No Tears On My Bed  
  
1.2 They Just Disappeared Somewhere  
  
1.3 Like The Day I Saw The Fog Clear  
  
No more crying on my bed  
  
I don't know how far I've walked  
  
I've definitely been moving  
  
Buffy turned back around, listening to the voice sing. She was entranced by the sad tune. She no longer noticed the fighting behind her. The world had gone blank and the only thing alive was that voice…she tried to step closer to the voice. It became louder. She dared to go forth. Buffy took two steps forward and the building disappeared.  
  
2 She was falling…*  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Dawn crept into Kyirra's room. She had been given the bedroom right next hers. Lucky for her. Two days and she was two years old already. Besides her speedy growth, Kyirra never, ever cried. She had whined and puckered her sweet lips, but never cried. She had never smiled either. God, what was wrong with her?  
  
Dawn didn't care much. She had taken a liking to the little tyke. Kyirra was as cute as hell. And there she was, already awake in her crib at the peek of the sun. Auntie Dawn gazed out the window. Gotta go to school in a little while. She wished she could stay home and help with the baby. Maybe it had to do with the fact Spike's a vamp. But according to him, and every textbook on vampires, reproduction was impossible, even with humans. That didn't explain why Kyirra had been created.  
  
The baby cooed. She looked up at Dawn and licked her lips. Dawn giggled. She reached down and gently finger-stroked her cheek. What happened next freaked her out.  
  
Kyirra turned her head and bite Dawn's finger. Hard. Oozing blood came out and she watched in horror as the baby began to drink.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Buffy jumped out of bed the moment she heard the ear-piercing scream. No! It had to be Dawn. And she was probably in danger. With Kyirra. No way was she letting big bad demons in and risk harming her daughter. She rushed to put her clothes in, wishing she had more easy to get in clothes near her. Thankfully, daddy was quicker. Spike got up next to her and dashed toward the scream. Like Buffy, he didn't want any monsters attacking his child. Little he knew, it was his child doing the attacking.  
  
He found Dawn there, in his baby's room, holding her bloody finger away from Kyirra. He stood, staring, unable to say anything. Spike looked down the crib in shock and saw the dribble of blood from his daughter's chin. It sickened him to think such a young vampire could drink blood. What had he done? If only he had stayed away from Buffy just like she wanted. Kyirra's sweet face pouted. She wanted blood. She *liked * blood. She was a vampire. She could kill. *Oh no.*  
  
Just his luck, Buffy had decided to come in. One look told her all. Those big beautiful eyes welled up with tears. She had enough vampires in her life. Why couldn't she just get rid of them? Unlike Spike, Kyirra was not at all harmless. Just imagine her with super slayer powers and vampire strength. Hell on earth was close. But no, there was still hope. Hope for her daughter.  
  
Slowly she walked over and hugged Dawn, whispering to her softly. Spike suspected they needed quality-bonded time. Buffy had been gone a long while. Niblet had started to cry.  
  
"Hey, it'll be ok. We'll handle her." Spike picked up Kyirra from her crib. She was two. She should talk. He couldn't find the words to express his anger. It had built up inside him, but he wouldn't let it out. No way. Instead, he clutched his daughter very tightly to him. She whispered in his ear.  
  
"Hungry, daddy." Her little hands found his. "Hungry." She whispered again. Spike took a deep breath. He had never been more scared in his life. He looked over at Buffy and Niblet. They had separated and were staring at him.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy put a hand on his shoulder, her face a mask of sadness.  
  
"Shhh…she's just hungry. Well, she ought to be. She's a baby. Needs to eat. Blood." He said, handing her to her mother.  
  
Spike watched the tears spill as Buffy held her daughter.  
  
"I-uh-n-no…"  
  
Buffy couldn't take it. She wanted her daughter to be perfect. The only thing going right in this world. Yet here she was, another bloodsucker. *She can still be good. Kyirra still has a chance. She can still be good. Like Angel. *  
  
Angel. She hadn't told him. Oh god. What was he going to say? He's going to be so pissed. Buffy's mind tried to register what was happening. She was confused. Weren't they all? Oh god, what was with the question? She needed answers, not endless flows of those annoying sentences.  
  
Buffy felt Spike's strong arms and her sister's loving embrace hug her.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
This one is meant to be shirt. It's only meant to explain Kyirra and her growing up. Please review anyway.^^ 


End file.
